


Tumblr Drabbles

by swiftgirl01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Just a compilation of drabbles written in tumblr.





	Tumblr Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [swiftgirl01](https://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)

If Victor were a poet, he would tell Yuuri that his eyes weren’t just brown but like sinful melted chocolate and that it wasn’t boring like yuuri claimed it was.

If Victor were a poet, he would tell Yuuri his stretch marks weren’t ugly, but like frothy vanilla over the canvas that was yuuri’s body.

If Victor were a poet, he would tell Yuuri that his hair wasn’t just black but the color of the night sky, dark and soft.

If Victor were a poet, he would tell Yuuri his smile was even more precious than the rarest of gems that could ever be found, precious and beloved.

If Victor were a poet, he would tell Yuuri that the feelings in his heart brought warmth like the summer sky and bathed him tenderly like the waves.

But Victor was no poet, so he settled for worshiping Yuuri like he knew how, by showering gifts and enveloping him in his arms.

Because Victor was no poet, he basked in Yuuri’s arms like the home it was.


End file.
